Reflejados
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Scorpius odiaba ir a comprar ropa. Menos mal que tenía a Albus, un probador y un buen espejo para remediarlo. Scorbus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.  
 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _: +18. Escenas de sexo explícitas. Relación homoerótica._

 _Esta historia participa en el #WizardingFest2018 del grupo de Facebook Wizarding Shippers._  
 _Temática para el fest: sexo en público._

* * *

 **Reflejados**

Scorpius odiaba ir de compras.

Era un trauma que tenía desde pequeño.

Su madre le llevaba a comprar ropa al menos una vez por semana. La mayoría de veces eran cosas pequeñas, como bufandas, capas o corbatas. Las compras más fáciles eran las túnicas para el colegio, porque todas eran iguales. Lo peor venía cuando tenía que comprar alguna túnica de gala, porque su madre no quería que repitiera vestimenta en un acto público, así que tenía que comprarse ropa para cada evento que tuviera su familia.

Y Astoria Malfoy no hacía nada a medias.

Su madre se encargaba de elegir el color, la tela, el ancho, el largo, el grosor, y cada detalle de la túnica que iba a comprar. Incluso lo que iba a vestir por debajo, o por encima de ella. Todo tenía que estar perfecto. Y la perfección llevaba varias horas en conseguirse.

Scorpius podía pasarse tardes enteras dentro de una tienda de túnicas. Por obligación, claro.

Elegir ropa muggle tampoco era fácil. Ni más rápido. Era casi peor, porque los muggles tenían mucha más ropa donde escoger, muchos más colores, telas y estampados. A Astoria le encantaba combinar complementos, y nada le hacía más feliz que utilizar a su hijo de maniquí.

Scorpius aguantó eso durante catorce años. Fue el periodo de tiempo que tardó en aprender a chantajear a su padre para que lo librase de las garras de su madre cuando ésta quería ir a comprar. Después de eso, las compras semanales pasaron a ser mensuales, lo cual fue todo un alivio.

Su vida mejoró bastante. Fue creciendo, y a medida de eso, su vestuario fue disminuyendo hasta llegar al de una persona normal, con prendas de ropa que él mismo elegía y que podía vestir más de una vez.

Hasta que llegó Albus Severus Potter.

A Albus no es que le gustase ir de compras, es que siempre quería vestir bien. Así que, aunque compraba poco, cuando lo hacía se tomaba su tiempo.

Eso era algo que Scorpius había aprendido en su primer año de relación y que intentaba evitar a toda costa, pero nunca le salía bien. No sabía cómo, pero su novio siempre conseguía salirse con la suya y arrastrarle por todas las tiendas de ropa que había en Londres.

— ¿Qué tal este?

El rubio alzó los ojos, miró los pantalones negros de vestir que llevaba Albus en esos momentos, y se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento.

— Igual que el anterior.

— ¿Vas a contestarme siempre lo mismo?

— Es que todos los pantalones son iguales —protestó.

— No lo son. Este tiene un brillante aquí —replicó Albus, señalando un pequeño rombo dorado a la altura de los bolsillos.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien va a fijarse en eso?

— Tu madre lo haría.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su novio tenía razón. Su madre probablemente sí distinguiría dos pantalones iguales.

— Eso es una tontería —respondió de todas maneras.

— No lo es. Voy a conocer a tus padres, y quiero causarles una buena impresión en la cena de esta noche.

Scorpius parpadeó, incrédulo.

— Ya conoces a mis padres. Te los presenté cuando teníamos once años, ¿recuerdas? —contestó, con sarcasmo.

— No de esa manera —replicó el moreno.

— Elige el pantalón que quieras y vámonos ya —se quejó.

Albus rodó los ojos con exasperación, volviendo a entrar en el probador.

Se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose incómodamente de brazos mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel que contenía la camisa que su novio iba a vestir en la cena.

Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde la dependienta de la tienda colocaba en orden unas chaquetas. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Albus, notó que este efectivamente se estaba cambiando de ropa, pero con la cortina del probador abierta de par en par.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con voz tensa.

— Probarme otros pantalones —contestó el otro, con voz cándida. Scorpius hizo amago de ir a cerrar la cortina, pero vio a Albus negar con la cabeza, mientras sonreía sugerente.

Se quedó parado, más expectante de lo que debería, mientras las manos de su novio recorrían su propio pecho, abriendo cada botón de su camisa con una lentitud desesperante. Sus ojos volaron con nerviosismo hacia el lugar donde aún se encontraba la dependienta, y luego volvieron hacia el moreno.

— Albus... —llamó, suplicante.

El chico ensanchó su sonrisa, quitándose la camisa del todo para colgarla en un perchero.

Observó con cuidado el satinado pecho de su novio. Su piel se notaba suave a simple vista, sin una sola marca. A Scorpius le encantaba acariciarle, sentir el tacto terso de la dermis del otro bajo las yemas de sus dedos.  
Sus músculos se marcaban ligeramente, tanto en el abdomen como en los brazos, y sus rosados pezones se erguían como si le estuvieran llamando. El único contraste de color era la fina capa de bello oscuro que trazaba un camino desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo el pantalón, y un puñado de pecas que salpicaban sus hombros y que Scorpius adoraba besar.

Le vio llevar sus manos hacia la bragueta de su pantalón, bajándosela. Su corazón se aceleró, y sus ojos se desviaron con ansiedad por el pasillo, vigilando a la dependienta.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó la chica servicialmente.

— No —respondió, exaltado. Carraspeó, intentando serenarse—. Gracias.

La dependienta le ofreció una sonrisa amable, mientras él intentaba corresponderla. Cuando volvió a fijar la vista en su novio, se encontró con un Albus saliendo de sus pantalones, apoyado cómodamente sobre el espejo a su espalda, con una sonrisa provocativa y sus ojos verdes llenos de obscenidad.

— ¿Crees que este pantalón me quedaría mejor? —cuestionó en tono inocente.

La polla de Scorpius se apretó contra la tela de su ropa interior. Notaba como su rostro empezaba a acalorarse, mientras que sus manos empezaban a sudar, ansiosas.

— Estamos en medio de una tienda —riñó en un susurro ahogado.

— Aunque este es mucho más apretado —contestó, ignorándole completamente—. Tal vez debería quitarme la ropa interior.

— Albus, ni se te ocurra.

No le hizo caso.

El moreno se relamió, agarrando el elástico de su ropa interior, y bajándolo con dilación.

Para ese entonces, la erección de Scorpius estaba completamente dura, sus piernas se sentían agarrotadas, y hacía un calor asfixiante dentro de la tienda.

Albus debía estar en unas condiciones similares, porque su pene se irguió contra su estómago en cuanto se deshizo de la poca ropa que llevaba.

— Albus...

— Me encanta cuando me miras de esa manera —interrumpió, en un tono que empezaba a tener tintes de un desesperado afán.

Cerró los ojos, llenando temblorosamente de aire sus pulmones. Hubo un agudo tintineo que hizo eco en la tienda, lo que le hizo elevar sus párpados, solo para ver a dos chicas entrando por la puerta.

— Scorpius.

Su respiración se entrecortó cuando enfocó el cuerpo de su novio, quien en ese momento jadeaba, con la espalda arqueada y su mano derecha subiendo y bajando lentamente por su erección. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a las dos chicas paseando entre las estanterías.

Había algo excitante y emocionante que hormigueaba en su estómago al pensar que Albus estaba ahí, desnudo y masturbandose, mientras esas chicas que estaban a unos metros de él ni si quiera se lo imaginaban.

— Nos van a pillar —advirtió.

Albus sonrió, coqueto y lujurioso, a la vez que aceleraba el ritmo de la mano que frotaba su pene.

— Eso es lo mejor, ¿no? —dijo entrecortadamente—. ¿No quieres entrar aquí?

— No.

Su negativa había sonado mucho menos contundente de lo que había querido.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas?

La voz de su novio sonaba tan temblorosa y había un ápice de sumisión tan candente que estaba empezando a dudar de su propia decisión.

Que Albus llevase el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda hasta su boca, y lo lamiese de una manera que solo podría catalogarse como impúdica, tampoco ayudó nada. Empeoró aún más cuando el moreno soltó un gemido, lamiendo ya dos de dos dedos.

Scorpius lo vio levantando una de sus rodillas para apoyarla en la pared de al lado, aún masturbandose, solo para llevar sus dedos lubricados hacia su ahora expuesta entrada. Observó cómo su dedo corazón desaparecía por lo que, el rubio sabía, era un estrecho y caliente pasadizo.

Sus ojos conectaron con los verdes de Albus, que lo miraban excitado y desesperado. Admiró la fina capa de sudor de su pecho, esas maravillosas pecas en sus hombros, su polla rosada con el glande goteando de placer, sus piernas abiertas y su ano engulléndose sus dedos.

Era una imagen digna de admirar.

— Por favor, Scorpius. Por favor...

— ¿Qué? —demandó, ronco.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior. Sus dedos salieron de su entrada, y luego entraron en un movimiento rápido y demandante.

— Ven aquí, por favor.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su pene palpitó dolorosamente, dándole una clara respuesta.

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando giró el rostro, vio que las dos chicas se acercaban hacia los probadores. Miró a su novio con nerviosismo, pero este se encontraba más concentrado en dilatarse con tres de sus dedos que en el hecho de que estaban a punto de pillarles.

Se metió en el probador, cerró la cortina con un movimiento errático y retuvo el aliento mientras las chicas pasaban por fuera.

— ¿Has visto que guapo era? —oyó que decía una de ellas en un murmuró.

— Cállate, que te va a escuchar.

Las chicas rieron, y el rubio se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Aún con el susto, su pene seguía rígido, ciñéndose contra su ropa. Su corazón latió expectante, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para mirar a Albus.

El chico estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados y con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez. Su mano derecha seguía sobre su erección aunque no se movía. Scorpius sabía que eso era porque estaba a punto de correrse, y no quería terminar. Su mano izquierda, por el contrario, penetraba su entrada con desesperación.

— Scorpius —sollozó lastimeramente.

Albus se acercó a él, estrellando su boca con la contraria. El rubio dejó de pensar en ese momento, mientras sus manos acariciaban con vehemencia la espalda de su novio, y éste gemía con deleite en su boca, sabiendo que había conseguido salirse con la suya.

— No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán.

— Ellas lo disfrutarían más que nosotros.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír, llevando una mano hacia la caliente y húmeda polla de su novio y la deslizó sobre la cálida carne, ahogando los jadeos de Albus con su boca. Lo notó temblar contra él, con todo el vello de su cuerpo erizándose y su piel desnuda rozándose contra su ropa.

Tuvo que retener sus propios gemidos cuando las manos del moreno desabrocharon su pantalón, y su pene dejó de estar apresado entre su ropa, solo para encontrarse atrapado en la firme sujeción de los dedos de Albus. Sus músculos se tensaron, su estómago hormigueó impaciente, mientras que sus testículos se oprimieron doloridos.

Merlín, iba a correrse malditamente rápido.

— Date la vuelta —demandó con urgencia.

Albus obedeció inmediatamente, dejando su espalda pegada al pecho del rubio. Scorpius alineó su erección contra la dilatada entrada del otro, y embistió suavemente, recreándose en la maravillosa sensación de la abrasadora estrechez del moreno a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y de que respiraba con dificultad cuando notó que su novio se inclinaba hacia adelante, empujando sus caderas hacia él, haciendo que su pene se enterrase más en su interior. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, se encontró de frente consigo mismo, reflejado en el espejo del probador.

Tenía las mejillas coloreadas y el rostro perlado en sudor. Su camiseta seguía en su lugar, pero sus pantalones habían quedado embutidos a la altura de sus rodillas.

Albus, en cambio, era un lío desmesuradamente excitante. Su cabello negro era un desastre, tenía una mirada impaciente y deseosa, y la boca entreabierta, respirando con dificultad. Sus manos y su aliento dejaban cercos de vaho sobre el espejo y su pene había adquirido un tono amoratado, seguramente por retener el orgasmo.

Debía comprar un espejo como ese para su habitación.

— Sí supieras cómo te ves ahora mismo.

El moreno se removió lloriqueando, balanceando sus caderas para urgir algún movimiento por parte del otro. Scorpius no se hizo de rogar, meciéndose hacia atrás para embestir con un movimiento firme.

Un largo y extasiado gemido salió de la garganta de Albus, sin tomarse la molestia de retenerlo. Le hubiera reprendido, si no fuera porque la excitación no le dejaba hablar. Su único pensamiento en ese momento era que necesitaba correrse, y necesitaba que Albus se corriera con él.

Afianzó sus manos contra las caderas el otro, llevando el ritmo de sus arremetidas a algo más desordenado y apremiante. Scorpius miró a su novio a través del espejo, observando cómo cerraba los ojos, en una expresión de auténtico placer, cómo sus manos se agarrotaban contra su reflejo, y cómo su piel se sonrojaba hasta que las pecas de sus hombros apenas se distinguían.

Notó como la estrechez alrededor de su entrepierna aumentaba, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes, enfriándolos con el paso del aire al respirar, mientras sentía la conocida sensación del éxtasis arremolinarse en su estómago.

— ¿Hola? —escuchó que decían, al otro lado de la cortina—. Señor, ¿necesita ayuda?

Envío una mirada alarmada hacia Albus a través del espejo. Hizo ademán de detenerse, pero el moreno negó rápidamente.

— No pares —le susurró—. Estoy a punto de correrme.

Scorpius mordió su labio inferior, continuando con sus embestidas. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del otro, dejando sus dedos blancos. El cuerpo entero de Albus se estremeció, arqueando su espalda, eyaculando contra su propio reflejo.

— ¿Señor?

El rubio emitió un sonido estrangulado, a la vez que la cortina del probador se abría.

Observó el rostro asombrado de la dependienta a través del espejo, y Scorpius se hubiera avergonzado, si no fuera porque en ese momento el orgasmo estalló en él, tan fuerte, que sus párpados cayeron, y pudo jurar que vio colores aún con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Albus seguía inclinado, con el cuerpo ya relajado, y que la chica seguía detrás de ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Yo... lo siento.

La dependienta cerró la cortina con un movimiento brusco. El cuerpo de su novio se sacudió, y solo entonces se percató de que Albus estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

— Mierda —se quejó, apartándose del otro y subiéndose los pantalones.

Rebuscó su varita, mientras Albus recogía su ropa para vestirse, y lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza para ambos.

Respiró hondo, y salió del probador con la cabeza bien alta, como si no le acabasen de pillar en sus más morbosas intimidades. Cuando pasaron frente al mostrador, le ofreció una ligera mirada de disculpa a la chica, mientras que Albus aún intentaba retener las carcajadas.

— Al final no me he comprado los pantalones —se quejó el moreno totalmente divertido, una vez que pisaron la calle.

Scorpius miró a su novio de soslayo.

— Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa. Menos mal que aquí no nos conoce nadie.

— Oh, vamos. Lo he hecho por ti.

— ¿Por mi?

Albus sonrió sugestivamente.

— Apuesto lo que quieras a que esta vez no te has aburrido mientras comprábamos.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero luego lo reflexionó.

 _Pensándolo así..._

— Creo que deberíamos ir a comprarte unos pantalones.

El moreno soltó una carcajada, pero no se negó ante la idea.

Iba a ser una larga tarde de compras.

* * *

¡ _Hoooooola gentecilla!_  
 _Alguien me querrá matar ahora mismo porque en vez de actualizar mi Drarry estoy escribiendo esto, pero bueno..._

 _He aquí un pequeño Scorbus^^ (no sé porqué lo escribo como si fuera una historia llena de fluff jaja). La verdad es que llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo de ellos, y en un principio esta era una idea que tenía adaptada para un Drarry, pero decidí escribirla aquí._  
 _No soy de las que escriben mucho lemon, así que espero que me haya quedado bien._

 _Seguramente, la siguiente historia que escribiré para el WizardingFest la publicaré en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, porque serán one-shots relacionados el uno con el otro. Espero que me dé tiempo a escribirlo xD_

 _¡Gracias por leerme!_


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter adoraba a su padre. Era su ejemplo a seguir, su referente. Para él, Harry era padre perfecto; cariñoso, amable, y comprensivo. Sabía ser severo cuando lo requería y afable en los momentos necesarios.

Él quiso seguir sus pasos, así que cuando James le confesó a su padre que quería ser el nuevo salvador del mundo mágico, el mayor rió, negando con la cabeza y le dijo que, por suerte, ya no había un mundo que salvar.

James se desilusionó en aquella época porque comprendió que no iba a poder ser igual que él. Aún así, no desistió en su meta. Quería que Harry estuviese orgulloso de sus logros, que le sonriera satisfecho y le dijera lo buen hijo que era. Así que a los once años fue sorteado en Gryffindor, consiguió entrar en el equipo de Quidditch y ser el mejor buscador de su año. Pasó la mayoría de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S con un Extraordinario, y cuando logró entrar en la Academia de Aurores, la sonrisa de Harry era la más orgullosa que había.

A pesar de todo eso, James supo que nunca sería el completo centro de atención de su padre. Era el mayor de tres hermanos, y uno más entre todos los niños que formaban la familia Weasley.

Eso no le afectó tanto como debería, porque él había logrado captar la total atención de otra persona: su hermano Albus.

Albus era igual que su padre. Un reflejo exacto. Tenía el mismo cabello negro y desordenado, los mismos ojos verdes, y esa sonrisa tan genuina. Lo único que les diferenciaba físicamente era que no llevaba gafas.

Y Albus siempre le miraba como si fuera su mundo entero.

Para él, eso había sido un regocijo enorme.

Cuando era pequeños, su hermano se había dedicado a perseguirle e imitarle. Albus siempre le había dicho que quería ser como él, así que repetía todo lo que James hacía. Para cualquier otro niño, tener que aguantar a un hermano pequeño habría sido un suplicio, pero a James le encantaba sentirse tan importante para alguien. No era único para su padre, pero sí lo era para Albus.

Pero, aunque Harry y Albus se parecían en casi todo, James se dio cuenta de que no eran exactamente iguales.

Lo supo el día en el que, un pequeño Albus, le dijo:

— Jamie, ¿me enseñas tus partes?

El mayor se había quedado asombrado por un instante, sin entender muy bien porqué su hermano querría ver... _eso._

— ¿Para qué?

— Tengo curiosidad.

James se había bajado los pantalones en una tarde de verano, en su casa, mientras su madre tomaba el té con su tía Hermione y su padre estaba trabajando.

Los ojos verdes de Albus, en ese entonces, le habían mirado con una devoción que le había hecho sentir ligero durante una semana entera.

Las diferencia entre Harry y su hermano se fueron acentuando mientras crecía. Albus había sido sorteado en Slytherin, no había mostrado ningún interés en el Quidditch y había obtenido un Extraordinario en Pociones.

Pero la disimilitud que más había le había sorprendido fue encontrar a su hermano besándose con Scorpius Malfoy en el sofá del salón de su casa cuando en teoría deberían estar estudiando.

Se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta, con un vaso de agua fría en la mano y el rostro pálido. Su hermano no solo se estaba besando con el que se suponía solo era un amigo, sino que ademas se estaba frotando, y gimiendo mientras ambos se tocaban con fervor. Se devoraban con un afán enardecido.

James nunca había visto esa expresión de placer en el rostro de Albus.

Esa imagen le hizo reflexionar durante unos días, dándose cuenta de que a lo mejor Albus y Harry no eran tan dispares como parecía.

Había sido solo una vez, y James no había vuelto a recordar ese momento hasta aquel instante. Recordaba que sus padres estaban discutiendo. James era pequeño, pero consciente de las cosas. Había pasado por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cuando había escuchado el reclamo que Ginny le había hecho a su padre.

— ¿Es por Malfoy, verdad? Siempre es por él.

James se había preguntado porque su madre parecía tan desgraciada en ese momento. Harry no contestó, y si lo hizo, él no lo escuchó. Tampoco le había dado especial importancia, porque a la mañana siguiente sus padres parecían tan felices como siempre.

Ahora esas palabras tomaban un sentido muy diferente.

Desde ese día, no había vuelto a ver de la misma manera a la familia Malfoy.

Las visitas de Scorpius a su casa siempre habían sido algo común, y James había aprovechado esos encuentros para observar al rubio desde un nuevo ángulo.

Scorpius era atractivo. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso, los ojos azules, la mirada suave y una sonrisa fácil. Había sido popular en el colegio, aunque James iba varios cursos por delante, sabía que a Malfoy le precedía el apellido. Y su amistad con Albus había dado mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Quieres una foto? —le había espetado Scorpius un día, mientras James le observaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué?

— Que dejes de mirarme, que me vas a desgastar.

James se había sonrojado, había cruzado la cocina con rapidez, se había servido un trozo de tarta que había en la nevera y había salido casi corriendo de ahí.

Su corazón latía desbocado cuando llegó a su habitación, y ni si quiera sabía porqué. Él no era virgen, había tenido una novia a los dieciséis que no le había durado mucho pero que le había permitido explorar lo que eran las relaciones íntimas. Después de eso se había interesado por un par de chicas más, pero luego había estado tan ocupado en entrar en la Academia de Aurores y llamar la atención de su padre que no había tenido tiempo para fijarse en nada más.

Y ahora no podía parar de mirar a Scorpius.

Y se masturbaba recordando el rostro lleno de placer de Albus, para luego arrepentirse y estar varios días con remordimiento de conciencia.

Merlín, estaba enfermo.

— Jamie.

El aludido se sobresaltó, la tarta osciló encima del plato que aún sujetaba cuando se giró para encarar a su hermano.

— ¿Sí?

Albus sonrió juguetonamente, de esa manera en la que siempre lo hacía cuando sabía que había cometido alguna travesura pero tenía a su hermano para cubrirle y evitar el castigo de sus padres.

— Te noto muy tenso últimamente.

— Que va —negó, dejando el plato encima de su escritorio mientras sonreía temblorosamente—. ¿Qué tal con tus suegros? Cenaste ayer con ellos, ¿no?

La sonrisa del menor se ensanchó, a la vez que se iba acercando a él.

— Oh, fue una cena muy... _interesante._

— Me alegro.

— Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada.

— Sabes —empezó Albus, con una sonrisa insinuante, ya muy cerca de él—, Scorpius y yo tenemos una teoría.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre ti.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo ademán de preguntar qué era lo que habían estado hablando sobre él, cuando su hermano acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó sus labios.

James se paralizó, su respiración se cortó y sus músculos se tensaron.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, con la voz llena de pánico.

Albus sonrió despreocupado, agarrándole de la ropa cuando vio que tenía intención de separarse de él.

— Probar mi teoría.

No pudo replicar nada, porque el menor volvió a besarle, esta vez con más ganas, con sus dientes raspándole el labio inferior y su lengua acariciándole con suavidad. James gimió, con los ojos cerrados y correspondiendo al beso sin ser ni si quiera consciente.

Cuando se separaron, Albus le observaba con sus ojos verdes brillantes, llenos de esa devoción con la que le miraba cuando era pequeños.

El mayor jadeó, y sus párpados volvieron a caer cuando volvieron a besarse. James correspondió con vehemencia esta vez, con sus manos en la espalda del otro, acariciandole y apretándole con él. Esta vez fue Albus quien gimió, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna del mayor, encontrándola ya muy despierta.

— Jamie —suspiró contra su boca.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, sus caderas se balancearon, presionando su erección contra la mano de Albus.

Pero abrir los ojos y ver a Scorpius Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

Se apartó del moreno como si quemase, con los ojos abiertos con pánico.

Acababa de besar a su hermano y su novio lo había visto todo. ¿Qué clase de degenerado era?

— No es lo que parece —se excusó rápidamente.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, y miró hacia Albus. Compartieron una conversación con la mirada, y luego el rubio sonrió ampliamente, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta, para apoyar la espalda en ella.

— No te preocupes, Scorpius no tiene ningún problema con esto. De hecho... le gusta mirar.

— ¿Con esto? —preguntó James, echándose hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su corazón latía desbocado—. No. Esto es un error, yo no...

— Jamie —llamó Albus, con esa expresión que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir algo de él.

— No.

El menor se acercó, pasó las manos por su pecho, acariciándole suavemente, con una mirada suplicante.

— Por favor —pidió, con el aliento casi en sus labios—. Llevo deseando esto mucho tiempo.

Su garganta se atascó, imposibilitando el tragar saliva. Su entrepierna volvió a endurecerse con velocidad.

— ¿De... de verdad?

Su hermano asintió con vehemencia, relamiéndose mientras miraba su boca con apetito.

— Mucho tiempo —repitió, reafirmándose—. Siempre has sido mi... _fantasía_.

Jadeó, tambaleándose sobre su sitio. Albus estaba tan cerca. _Tan cerca._

Cerró los ojos, y supuso que eso fue el indicio que esperaba el otro porque acto seguido sus labios volvieron a unirse. James se dejó guiar hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con su propia cama. Se dejó caer en ella, viendo embelesado como Albus sonreía, a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia sus pantalones para desabrocharlos. Vio a Scorpius a su izquierda, sentado en una butaca que tenía. Sus ojos claros miraban la escena con afán y una excitación que hizo a James relamerse. Se notaba a simple vista que sus pantalones estaban apretados.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia el moreno en cuanto notó que su enfurecido pene estaba ya fuera de sus pantalones. La lengua de Albus se paseó sobre su piel con fervor, como si le estuviese adorando con la boca, para luego tragar su polla entera. James se tensó, gimiendo con fuerza, mientras miraba a Albus chuparle con ganas.

— Merlín —murmuró ahogadamente—. No voy a durar mucho.

— Pues esto solo acaba de empezar —contestó Scorpius, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ellos. Cogió la cabellera morena de su novio, solo para empujar contra James, haciendo que su pene llegase hasta el fondo de su garganta. Albus gimió, cerrando los ojos con placer, mientras James hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo para no correrse ahí mismo—. A Albus le gusta que le follen la boca, ¿verdad?

El aludido se echó hacia atrás, respirando con fuerza, totalmente agitado.

— Prepárame —le pidió al rubio.

Vio cómo su hermano se levanta, desnudándose con rapidez, para volver a arrodillarse frente a él. Scorpius conservó su ropa, colocándose detrás de su novio. Conectó sus ojos con los de James en cuanto Albus retomó su tarea.

Llevó sus manos hacia el cabello del menor con algo de inseguridad. En cuanto Albus gimió complacido, su entrepierna se endureció. Ondeó sus caderas, hundiendo su polla hasta el final de la garganta del moreno, quien la recibía complacido. Scorpius le dilataba ya con dos dedos por detrás de él.

James siguió embistiendo, observando delicadamente a Albus, hasta que sintió su orgasmo creces dentro de él.

— Me voy a correr —avisó.

El menor se separó de él, jadeando. Se giró para besar a Scorpius con entusiasmo. James los observó excitado, viendo cómo sus lenguas se enredaban entre ellas.

— Ya estás listo, Al.

El aludido se irguió, subiéndose a horcajadas encima del mayor.

James gimió al sentir el calor abrazando su erección, viendo cómo Albus gemía mientras se deslizaba su entrepierna por su interior. Se echó hacia atrás, extasiado en placer. El moreno subió y bajó sobre su polla en un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento.

Vio a su hermano, con una expresión de placer que nunca antes había visto, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sintió una lengua chupar su perineo, subir hacia sus testículos y chuparlos con gula. El mayor gimió, agarrando por las caderas al otro, forzándole a ir a un ritmo más acelerado. Albus lo recibió gustoso, acoplándose a sus arremetidas.

— Scorp —llamó entre gemidos—, necesito chupartela.

El rubio se levantó, se quitó la ropa, y se colocó a un lado, con el pene en su mano derecha, masturbándose lentamente. Su novio no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de inclinarse y chupar su polla con voracidad. James lo observó todo, sollozando al sentir a Albus tensarse a su alrededor, con su propio orgasmo aglomerándose en su estómago.

Vio a Scorpius enredar la mano en el cabello de Albus, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Los ojos azules de Malfoy miraron durante un instante, antes de que sus párpados cayesen y su garganta soltase un ronco gemido.

No le hizo falta comprobarlo, pero por la expresión complacida de Albus, supo que el rubio se estaba corriendo.

El moreno arqueó la espalda, botó sobre su pene un par de veces más, antes de enterrarse profundamente, y se masturbó frenéticamente, aún con la polla de Scorpius en su garganta, hasta que llenó su estómago de semen.

James respiró con fuerza, antes de que Albus sellase su boca con la suya, compartiendo el sabor de Malfoy con su lengua, eyaculando con fuerza dentro de la estrechez del otro.

Su cuerpo quedó laxo y satisfecho. El cansancio le arrulló intensamente, llevándole al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en su habitación, vestido y cómodamente dormido. Su ceño se frunció confundido, preguntándose si todo lo que había sucedido había sido un sueño o no.

Y aunque al revisar toda su casa no halló ni a su hermano ni a Malfoy, cuando volvió a su habitación encontró un trozo de tarta encima de su escritorio.

 _Fin_.


End file.
